


Collecting Strays

by girlnamedlance



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlnamedlance/pseuds/girlnamedlance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - The Narumi Detective Agency takes in another of the Sonozakis' strays when they barely rescue Sudo Kirihiko from certain death at the hands of Saeko. Now, Shotaro and Philip have a new adjustment to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Taking the RevolGarry back to the office had seemed a fine enough idea. That fight had been rough, and Shotaro was exhausted. Once it had backed itself into the space left for it, and it split itself open, Shotaro finally stood up from where he sat on the floor next to the motorcycle inside.

But the first thing he heard was Philip scream.”Shotaro, there’s a big problem!” 

The grating was nowhere near fully lowered in the time it took Shotaro to run to the stairs to the upper level of the basement garage, near the desks and white boards. Philip stood just beside the couch, looking appalled at his dry erase boards. Shotaro followed his gaze, and shouted himself. 

They were completely blank. Prior to transformation, Philip had been conducting research on the Aleutian archipelago, including an impossibly well-drawn map stretching across the top of the boards. It was all gone. More than that, it was like nothing had ever touched them before. The years of use by Philip and his mother before him had left residue on them, on the trays at the lower end, and where metal frame met the white board. They looked brand new. And there had been some organizational activity on the desktop and the counters running along the whiteboards. The cabinet in the corner was different too.

Another screech from the office snapped them out of taking in what had just happened. By that time, the gratings had completely lowered into position. Together, the partners ran across them and up the circular staircase into the Narumi detective agency.

Or, what had been the Narumi Detective Agency. The interior was quite different than what it had been before. All the random mementos and tokens scattered around the office walls were gone, replaced with ostentatious black and white photographs and posters of various Fuuto landmarks. The pair of red chairs had been replaced with a black couch that was all squares and rectangles. The table in front of it was shaped vaguely like the classic painter’s pallette. 

The rotating game table had been replaced with a minibar, where a certain grinning bastard stood looking immensely proud of himself. “Welcome back, Hidari,” he said. Clearly he thought that look of shock on Shotaro’s face was thoroughly amusing.

Frankly, he was lucky to still be able to smirk. It had been a near thing, rescuing him from Saeko. Shotaro had called in an old favor and the silence of a doctor friend that was able to treat him away from the prying eyes of the Sonozakis. So there he stood, another cast away from the Sonozaki family, Sudo Kirihiko. 

“What the hell is this?!” Shotaro finally shouted. Philip walked around him to the source of the shriek that had drawn them out of the garage. In the kitchen, near the desk, stood Akiko, staring in stunned silence at a piece of paper in her hands. Philip peered over her shoulder and grinned.

“How intriguing. I don’t think the Agency has yet been billed for anything this extravagant!”

Finally, Shotaro was done staring in stunned silence at the changes around him. He strode quickly over to the desk in the back of the office, and ran a hand along the front of it. No, that was still there. And the bookshelf behind it had been untouched. He hadn’t been completely merciless in his changes. Okay. He could deal with this.

“Shotaro-kun!” Akiko rounded on him to do something about this with a whack of her slipper. “How could you do this?! You’re going to pay for this!” 

“Pay for what?! I didn’t do this!” He shoved out from under her slipper barrage and snatched the invoice she was shoving in his face out of her hand so he could actually read it. 

Once he got to the bottom line, he shouted again. “This much?! And-and I didn’t sign this!!! Philip and I have been chasing that Dopant since this morning!” Suddenly a chuckle from the new minibar reminded him of who could be responsible.

“Honestly, I thought I was rather frugal,” Kirihiko answered.

Shotaro pushed Akiko back from confronting Kirihiko about it. “So you forged my signature?!” He tried to look him dead in the eye, but the smirking bastard in front of him had way too many centimeters on him. 

“You didn’t honestly expect me to use my own name, did you? If I did it would surely bring my ex wife’s wrath down upon this office.” Suddenly Philip looked away and put his hair between himself and the rest of the room like a curtain.

“What the hell made you think you could do a thing like this?!” 

“Ah, I appreciate your concern for my well-being, but I assure you I am following the doctor’s orders to the letter. I let the delivery people bring everything in.”

Shotaro grabbed him by his shirt collar. Injured or not, he wasn’t going to take this kind of cheek from this guy. “You know damn well what I’m talking about!!!” he shouted.

“I thought this place should look like a proper detective agency,” he answered with a huff. “I took the opportunity to show my appreciation for all the good will you all have shown me by making this place a bit more presentable and less like a… bachelor pad.”

“And left us with the bill?”

“All of my assets became property of the Sonozaki family when I was declared dead. What other option do I have?”

Shotaro shoved the invoice against his chest. “Call them back and tell them to bring our stuff back and take this crap away. And don’t put my name on anything ever again, got it?”

Kirihiko grabbed hold of Shotaro’s wrist holding the invoice against his chest. For some reason, Shotaro could hear his heart thudding in his ears.

Philip came up to them and pushed Shotaro away from Kirihiko. “What are known as ‘Buyer’s Remorse’ laws should be sufficient to alleviate any liability from the Agency. The forged signature renders the contract null,” he supplied, in a very flat kind of tone. “Further, in the future, do not remove my research notes from the walls. I am responsible for the upper level of the garage and all the equipment within it. I intend for it to stay that way.”

Philip’s fingers lingered on Shotaro’s arm while he spoke. He turned, again using his bangs and the angle of his head from letting anyone other than Shotaro from seeing the look on his face. It was a look Shotaro knew well. It was the same look he got when he was a little too friendly and accommodating with the more beautiful clients. Philip could be quite the jealous individual when he wanted to be.

Suddenly having two guys he either used to be or are currently intimately involved with living under the same roof as him sounded like a really bad idea.


	2. Too Many Eggs In One Basket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shotaro had considered whatever there was between himself and Kirihiko over and done with. Kirihiko disagrees.

“Philip, I’m busy!” Shotaro complained, but there wasn’t much conviction in it. He didn’t really mind Philip turning his chair away from the desk and climbing up into his lap. He could have used a break. 

“Your typing rate has steadily declined in the last hour. I thought perhaps you would appreciate some help,” Philip smiled in that ‘I know everything’ kind of way. It was sometimes aggravating, and other times, a huge turn-on. This time was rather obvious.

Philip settled his knees into their usual spot between his partner’s hips and the arm rests of the chair. He rested his hands on Shotaro’s shoulders, and Shotaro’s hands found a home on the soft fabric covering Philip’s thighs. 

“Ah, thanks for your assistance, partner,” he smiled up at him. Philip grinned again and leaned down for a kiss.

A pointed clearing of the throat stopped Philip when he was making just the lightest contact with Shotaro’s lips. His fingers tightened on the shoulders of his partner.

Shotaro glanced over, not at all concerned with getting Philip off of him. The office was locked at this time of night, and the interrupter could only be one person. “What do you want, Kirihiko?” Sure, the office was back to normal, but he was still a little sore about the furniture issue.

There he stood, in front of his desk, his arms held behind him like a proud peacock. “I thought you ought to know to expect my sister any day now.”

“You have a sister?” 

Philip sat back on his heels, just watching Kirihiko in silence. 

“Sudo Yukie. When we were young we were quite inseparable. I told her to come here should she need help. No doubt she will be… unsatisfied with the news of my death.” 

“What kind of ‘unsatisfied’?” Shotaro asked. He had a feeling he wasn’t going to appreciate the answer.

“She has been recorded in the syndicate’s systems as a recent purchaser of a Gaia Memor--” In a display of their unique synchronicity, Philip was off Shotaro’s lap and Shotaro was up grabbing hold of Kirihiko’s collar across the desk.

“So help me if you bring them to our door--” He didn’t know much about computers, but he knew they left an information trail. Which is why he preferred to go without, generally.

Kirihiko just smirked. “Don’t worry. I’m in no hurry to get killed. Again. I made sure my presence could not be tracked.”

Shotaro did not stand down immediately. He glanced over to Philip. He knew his partner well enough to know he was worried, even if he didn’t try to show it. “Dead” or not, delivering the Child of Fate to the Museum would be enough to get him back in their good graces, no questions asked. Accidentally or intentionally.

Finally, Shotaro let go of Kirihiko’s shirt. He calmly smoothed the fabric back down and returned his arm behind his back. Shotaro made his way over to the coffee maker, not out of any need for coffee, but out of a sudden need to do something with his hands that’s not wrapping his hands around the neck of someone he was supposed to be protecting. Or other parts of his body.

“A highly strung man like you could benefit from a fine whiskey. I could make some quality recommendations,” Kirihiko offered. There was that maddeningly handsome smirk again. Shotaro suddenly couldn’t look him in the eye.

“That will not be necessary,” Philip offered. “I will conduct the necessary research.” He turned to leave the office and down into the garage.

Both Shotaro and Kirihiko watched him go. Shotaro was more or less hiding behind his coffee mug at this point. Once the door closed behind Philip, Kirihiko turned those piercing eyes of his back onto Shotaro.

Memories of their hot and entirely enjoyable night together flooded back into his head. Every touch, every little sound Kirihiko had made, and every not so little sound he’d pulled out of Shotaro. He shifted his legs uncomfortably. “Shotaro, have you been avoiding me?” Kirihiko crossed into the kitchenette area of the office. 

While it was true this was the first time they’d been alone together with both of them conscious, it hadn’t entirely been by design. Kirihiko brought a hand up to run a finger down the outer edge of his ear. So lightly, like he was almost not touching him at all. Shotaro shivered, no way to cover it. That brought a smile out of Kirihiko.

He brought that hand to a rest on Shotaro’s shoulder and leaned in to nibble on his opposite ear. Shotaro found himself needing to prop himself on the counter by the heel of his hand. And it was all of a sudden quite difficult to breathe without it hitching his throat.

Before he realized what he was doing, he was shoving Kirihiko away from him. In the commotion, his coffee cup crashed to the floor, splattering coffee all over their shoes and pants. He swallowed and raised an accusing finger at Kirihiko. “Do you think you can just do that after everything you’ve done?!” He took a couple steps to the side, toward the main area of the office so he wasn’t backed against the wall anymore. 

“Can you blame me for trying?” Kirihiko shrugged. He seemed entirely unfazed by Shotaro’s rejection. As though he knew it wouldn’t last. 

“That was just the once, okay?” but his voice betrayed him a bit. And his bright red face didn’t help. 

“How boring,” Kirihiko strode slowly toward him. 

Shotaro stood his ground. “Philip’s my partner. Not just as Double, and not just as detectives.” 

“Was that the case then too?” 

Yes, it was. And he’d felt awful about it for a little while. But he’d moved on. Or so he thought. “What does it matter to you?!”

“I guess that’s a ‘yes’. No wonder they call you half-boiled. You’re terrible under pressure.” Kirihiko reached out to touch his face again. 

Shotaro was saved from having to swat him off when Philip’s hand did him the favor. “Do not put your hands on my partner,” he said simply. “Whatever may have been is in the past.”

Kirihiko backed off, but didn’t appear defeated in the least. 

Philip moved on. “It is as he says. Sudo Yukie has purchased a Gaia Memory and come back to Fuuto. She will likely appear here tomorrow.” 

“Ah, you worry about my research, but his is beyond reproach,” Kirihiko observed.

“Don’t worry about our sources,” Shotaro insisted. It was probably only a matter of time before he put together who Philip was, but the longer they could keep things under wraps, the better.

This was only going to get harder.


End file.
